


red moon

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Baby, Boyfriends, M/M, Vampires, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: doyu vampire au where they find a human toddler girl and decide to try and raise her but its just them fucking up completely bc they have no idea what they're doing
Relationships: DOYU - Relationship, DoYoung - Relationship, Yudo, yuta - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	red moon

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! there is mention of food and blood so i just want to put that tiny warning before you read on !!
> 
> if you enjoy this leave a kudos and comment if u want !!
> 
> -nynx

“Doyoung we’re gonna look suspicious if we keep walking like this.”

Doyoung turned quickly, staring harshly into his boyfriend’s eyes. “We’re gonna fucking burn if we don’t keep walking like this.”

Yuta huffed staring up at the umbrella that Doyoung held, then to the sky. “Doyoung, there is not a drop of water in the sky. We look like fools.”

“At least we won't die.” He snapped back, rolling his eyes. They both stopped, and a sly smile made its way onto Yuta’s face. “Doyoung, repeat your sentence for me.”

“...no.” “Loser. Admit your mistake.” He laughed and Doyoung shook his head rapidly.

The atmosphere got dark though, as the sun slowly moved behind the clouds. It got very dark where they lived, even in the day. For them it was no problem, but they watched in amusement as the people in the streets struggled to find the right key for their car, or their phone in their purse. 

“Doie, did you hear that?”

He raised an eyebrow confused. “No, what did you hear?” 

Yuta shushed him and he pushed the umbrella shut. “Put that umbrella down, the sun will be away for a while.”

“But-” “No. Shush. Now listen.”

They both were quiet for a moment when Yuta heard it again. Doyoung turned to Yuta, finally now hearing the noise. “Is that a child?” “Down that corner.” “Wait Yuta if it is a child then what do we do with it?”

“I’m not sure yet but we can’t just leave it if it is one.”

It became quiet between the two and Yuta mumbled something incoherent before they rushed to the site of the noise. Doyoung didn't say a word, knowing his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

“Well Doyoung, what do we do with it?”

“I don’t know! You’re the one who brought me over here!” “You came here on your own will and you know it.” “You dragged me-” “I didn’t drag shit, you moved your ass over here to see too.”

“Stop arguing with me! Now what do we do with it.”

Yuta looked down. “More important question is, why would someone leave a child in a box by herself?”

“How would I know?” Doyoung grumbled, opening the box wider. “Now please answer my question, what do we do with it?”

“...we could keep her.” “Okay.”

A shocked look rushed to Yuta’s face. “You’re okay with that?”

“Yeah. I’m not taking care of it though. You’re on your own.” Doyoung sighed but Yuta looked happy.

“Thank you for not saying no.” “Huh? Why?” “She’s tiny. I don’t want any other people to find her, they might do something bad to her. If we had left her, I don’t know if I’d be able to forgive myself.” He grinned.

“Oh, well when you put it like that I suppose you do have a point.”

The two shared a small joined smile before Yuta picked her up. “In human years, she looks about 2. I’m sure she won’t be too hard to handle.”

Yuta didn’t know what he was getting the two of them into but surely it would be a fun journey. Two vampires caring for one human baby, nothing crazy about that.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Doyoung asked, startled.

Yuta hummed before looking at the small blood package in his hand. “Uh, feeding her?”

Doyoung smacked his hand to his head, before rushing over and grabbing the package. “You idiot you can’t feed a human blood, that's against their code or whatever. They eat food, like bread? Do babies eat bread?”

“We don’t have bread. We have steak though, do babies eat steak?” 

They stared down at the toddler sitting on the couch in their house. It really didn’t dawn on Yuta until then that they had no idea what they were doing. “I don’t think babies can chew steak, go look it up online.”

“Why don’t you do that?” “...because I don’t trust you alone with this creature.” 

He huffed, grabbing his phone and looking up the nearest baby store. “I’ll go buy stuff that she needs. Do we even have any money in our funds?”

“When do we ever have money in our funds? Just go compel a human or whatever.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and Yuta gasped. “Don’t say those things in front of Mimi!”

“Mimi?” “Yes that’s the name I decided to give her.” “You had time to look up a name for her but not for what she needed to survive?” 

Grumbling, Yuta glanced at Mimi before nodding. “If she had no name were we supposed to just call her, the baby, for the rest of her life?”

“I’m content with that.” Doyoung chuckled and his friend picked up Mimi. “Well I’m not, now why don’t you go get that baby stuff. Me and Mimi will be fine.”

“Fine but if you break her I’m not helping you get a new one.” As soon as Doyoung was out the door, Yuta smiled. “So Mimi, can you fly yet? I can show you how to fly. Watch it’s really easy! First you position yourself and then-”

Doyoung didn’t like shopping in the first place, and the bill on all of these items would be expensive. Though this was one of those times where Yuta meant more to him then the money, and he just wanted to keep his boyfriend happy.

“-90 cents.”

“Huh?” He asked before realizing he was at the checkout and the cashier had told him his total. “My apologies can you repeat that?”

“1366 dollars and 94 cents in tax.” “Fuck you Nakamoto.”

Doyoung also didn’t like driving, as he usually would teleport or fly from place to place. However it was only 4:30, and he didn’t need any of the locals pointing him out. It was almost painful driving up to his house and having to carry all the equipment into their garage where he’d have Yuta move later.

“Yuta I’m ba- WHY ARE YOU ON THE TABLE?!” “I’m teaching Mimi to fly-” “MIMI ISN’T A VAMPIRE!”

“Oh.” “WHERE IS MIMI?” Doyoung rushed into the living room, looking for the tiny human and finding her on top of their tv stand. 

“Yuta you can’t teach a baby to fly, especially when the baby is a human.” “I forgot.” “I’m so glad I got here when I did.”

“...I’ll be more careful now.” “You better be.”

Yuta walked over, looking at Mimi who stared back at the two of them. “Do you think she can talk?” “She’s 2, I don’t think so.” 

“I’ll get her first word to be my name, just watch.” “Her first word will probably be Dada or some shit.” 

“Don’t curse in front of our child.” “I don’t- wait OUR?”


End file.
